Norman Reedus
Norman Mark Reedus is an American actor who portrayed Daryl Dixon on AMC's The Walking Dead. '' He is possibly best known for his portrayal as Murphy MacManus in the 1999 film ''The Boondock Saints as well as its 2009 sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. He has also directed several videos and modeled for various fashion designers. Personal life Reedus has a son, Mingus Lucien Reedus (named after the legendary jazz musician Charles Mingus) with Peruvian/Danish fashion model, Helena Christensen and lives in New York. Early life Reedus was born in Hollywood, Florida and months later moved to Los Angeles, California. Leaving home at the age of twelve, he has lived in many countries, including England, Spain and Japan. He was first discovered at a party in Los Angeles. While in Los Angeles, he worked at a Harley Davidson shop in Venice and at the same time contributed artwork to various shows as a painter, photographer, sculptor, and video artist. Career He got his first taste of acting in the play Maps for Drowners at the Tiffany Theater on Sunset Boulevard. He has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, and Durban. Reedus is perhaps best known for playing the role of Murphy MacManus in the movie The Boondock Saints, written and directed by Troy Duffy and starring opposite Sean Patrick Flanery and Willem Dafoe. He starred opposite Flanery in the sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, which started filming in the summer of 2008 and was released on All Saints Day (Nov. 1st) of 2009. He has had roles in Floating, Six Ways to Sunday, Deuces Wild, Blade II, Gossip, Mimic, 8mm, American Gangster, Hero Wanted and Moscow Chill. In 2008 he starred in the film Red Canyon as the character of Mac. On July 25, 2009, Reedus appeared at Comicon 2009 with other members of The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day cast and crew to promote the film. Reedus has appeared in seven music videos: "Cats in the Cradle" by Ugly Kid Joe, "Wicked as it Comes" by Keith RIchards, "Violently Happy" by Bjork, "Flat Top" by Goo Goo Dolls, "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead, "Strange Currencies" by R.E.M., and "Judas" by Lady Gaga He currently shows his art work in galleries in New York, Berlin and Frankfurt. The Walking Dead Norman also plays Daryl Dixon in the AMC drama: "The Walking Dead". Norman has been a guest on Talking Dead during Robert Kirkman's 2nd showing, where he discussed his views on the character, such as how Daryl might react to meeting his brother again and whether he would choose him or his group should they come into conflict. Norman also mentioned that Madison Lintz was telling everyone on set that he was her boyfriend. Trivia *Norman Reedus appears in the music video for Lady Gaga's "Judas". *Norman Reedus smokes cigarettes in real life but his character Daryl on "The Walking Dead" was never seen smoking a cigarette until season 3 episode "Arrow On The Doorpost" *Norman Reedus was almost killed in a near-fatal car accident in 2005. The accident resulted in four screws of titanium being installed in his nose and his left eye socket. External link *AMC profile :*Season 1 interview with Brad Weiner, November 24th 2010 :*Season 2 interview with Eli Rosenberg, November 14th 2011 :*Reedus on finale aftershow announced by Cory Abbey, November 22, 2011 (the episode hasn't been added to The video site yet) Reedus, Norman Category:Guests